


Anything You Want

by orphan_account



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, dumb teenage boys being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re high, aren’t you?” Adam nods. Charlie stares at him for a long moment, then starts to laugh. “Are you okay?”“I’m great, except I’m stoned and want to fuck and you’re taking forever and you’re gonnakillme with this shit, Conway.”-Or: Charlie might have to ditch class more often, if it means he gets laid every time he does.





	Anything You Want

Charlie sees no point in going to class when he sees the substitute through the classroom door window. He tries to convince himself out of skipping, but he knows he’s a strong student, and he can’t help but think he deserves a long break on the one day he doesn’t have practice. He makes the trek across campus and up to his dorm room, unlocking it and switching on the light. To his surprise, he’s not the only one there.

“Adam?”

“Oh. You’re here. Hello,” Adam says, his voice sounding very strained.

“...Hello,” Charlie says back. “Why are you here? Are you okay?”

“Yes. I’m okay. I’m very okay, actually. Better than okay. Great. Don’t _you_ have class?”

“...There was a sub. You’re on my bed.” It’s more of a statement than the question that Charlie had intended, but Adam doesn’t seem rattled by it.

“Yes.”

“...Why?”

“It’s nicer over here. I like it better.”

“Huh. Okay. Really, dude, are you alright?” Charlie asks. He sets his backpack down at the foot of his bed and sits next to Adam.

“Yes. Well, you see– it’s a long story, really. I was with Portman earlier, and he had these brownies he told me to try. So I did.”

Charlie interrupts him the moment he realizes what Adam is saying.

“You’re high, aren’t you?” Adam swallows and nods. Charlie stares at Adam for a long moment, then starts to laugh. Adam frowns. 

“What’s so funny?” He sounds more confused than indignant, and that just makes Charlie laugh some more.

“Nothing,” he says. “Just not what I expected, that’s all. You feeling okay?” Adam contemplates, then nods again.

“Yeah. Weird. Like, my body is floaty and heavy at the same time. I think there was a lot in them. Can you lie down?” Charlie does, quickly getting rid of his shoes and jeans and slipping into the bed behind Adam. He pulls the blankets over both of them. “You smell really nice,” Adam says, and then instantly, “God, that sounded gay.” Charlie laughs again and doesn’t mention anything about how being gay isn’t bad. He wraps his arm around Adam’s waist and shifts a little closer.

“You comfy?” Charlie asks. Adam‘s nod is barely perceptible—if it weren’t for his hair moving against the pillow, Charlie wouldn’t have seen it. “You okay?” Adam swallows, breaths sounding very loud in an otherwise quiet dorm room.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Cool,” Charlie says, moving his arm so that Adam can roll over and face him. Adam does, looking at Charlie with a bit of a fascinated expression, eyes wide. Charlie smiles warmly at him, and Adam closes his eyes. Charlie’s unsure of whether he’s just relaxing or expecting something from him, but once he’s leaned forward and pressed his lips to Adam’s, it doesn’t really matter. Adam lets out a little sigh, kissing him back and bringing a hand up to rest on the side of Charlie’s face. He licks into Charlie’s mouth with just a hint of hesitation that dissipates when Charlie lets out a happy sigh and slips his hand under the hem of Adam’s undershirt. Adam shudders.

“Sorry,” Charlie says instantly. “Is that okay?”

“Yes,” Adam responds even quicker. “Very okay. You’re very warm. It’s nice. I like it.”

Charlie shifts, giving Adam more room on the bed. “Come on, lie down properly, okay?” Adam does, rolling onto his back and looking up at Charlie. His eyes are a little bloodshot and he’s already panting. Charlie thinks it’s gorgeous. He leans down and presses a kiss to Adam’s neck, suckling and tugging at the spot until it’s sure to be bruised. Adam lets out a small whine when Charlie pulls back, but he’s quickly silenced by Charlie swinging a leg over his hips and sitting. Charlie’s fingers find his shirt hem again, pushing it up gently and tracing along his waist. “This okay?” Charlie murmurs. “Can I take this off?”

Adam nods rapidly, then squeezes his eyes shut. “Yeah. Ow.” Charlie smiles a little.

“Don’t move so fast. It’ll make your head hurt,” he says. He pushes the tank top up, tugging it over his head and folding it in the way that only Adam insists upon. He meets Adam’s eyes and leans forward again, this time nuzzling Adam’s ear and pressing a small kiss to his earlobe.

“Can you go back to touching me?” Adam asks. He turns bright red immediately after, but Charlie smiles. He takes his time rubbing his hand up and down Adam’s torso. Adam whimpers a little when Charlie’s thumb brushes over his nipple. Charlie nips at Adam’s earlobe one last time before sitting up in his lap and steadying himself with two hands on Adam’s hips. Adam whimpers again at the loss of contact, but Charlie’s hands are rubbing his sides, warm and calloused and firm, and that’s almost enough to make Adam lose it entirely.

“This is still okay, right?” Charlie asks yet again. “You’ll tell me to stop if you don’t want something?”

“Shut up, Conway,” Adam says with no real bite. “Stop asking, I’m fine. This is more than okay. Except you’re taking too long, and I’m just laying here like an idiot, and pretty soon I’m gonna go find Portman to ask for some more of that edible cause it’s gonna have all worn off by the time you actually _do anything_ , and–”

Charlie cuts him off with a kiss. It’s wet and sloppy and with what’s probably too much tongue, but he doesn’t care, and judging from the way that Adam has gone back to panting and licking into Charlie’s mouth, he doesn’t either. Charlie takes his time kissing Adam, fingers gripping at his sides, before he slinks down a bit, nudging Adam’s head back and sucking a hickey into his collarbone. Adam swears. “That’s gonna be visible tomorrow,” he says.

“Are you telling me to stop?” Adam grasps at Charlie’s hair roughly and tugs his head back down. Charlie licks over the dark bruise already forming and gives it a small kiss. He moves down the pale expanse of Adam’s chest, nipping and sucking every so often. He takes his time, leaving Adam’s nipples hard and surrounded in small hickeys, moving down further until his nose is pressed against the faint trail of hair leading to Adam’s sweats. He palms at him, feeling Adam’s cock already half hard inside his pants. Charlie smiles.

“You’re a tease, you know that?” Adam grumbles, tossing an arm over his eyes. “I’m stoned and want to fuck and you’re taking _forever_ , you’re gonna kill me with this shit, Conway.”

“Sorry, Banksy,” Charlie shoots back with a grin, not feeling at all remorseful. “What do you want?”

“I don’t know, just like–suck my dick, or something? I don’t know. Can you just do it, though?” Charlie laughs kindly.

“Yeah, that can be arranged,” he jokes, slinking down again until he’s at eye level with Adam’s bulge. He hooks his fingers under the waistband of Adam’s sweatpants and slips them down. There’s already a wet patch in Adam’s boxers. Charlie leans forward, mouthing over Adam straining in his underwear. Adam whines. Charlie kisses Adam’s tip, teeth grazing the shaft gently. He closes his lips around the outline of Adam’s tip.

He doesn’t _mean_ to buck his hips up, he really doesn’t. Charlie pulls away a little and looks up at Adam through those thick eyelashes, then pulls Adam’s boxers down in one swift motion. Adam shudders at the sudden exposure, but before he can adjust to the cool air in the room, Charlie's mouth is wrapped around him. He whines, fingers grasping at Charlie’s hair and tugging with as little force as he can use. Charlie wraps one hand around the base of Adam’s cock and jerks in time with his mouth. He hollows out his cheeks, tongue flat against the underside of Adam’s cock, and then pulls back. He laps at the head, tongue dipping into the small indentation and licking up the slight precum beading there. Adam whimpers and tightens his hands in Charlie’s hair.

Charlie kisses the tip again before he moves his hand, his thumb rubbing at the vein that he knows Adam is particularly sensitive to. He wraps his lips around Adam again and sucks for a moment before he relaxes his throat and pushes himself all the way down. His nose is brushing against the curls at the base of Adam’s cock, and Adam is whimpering above him with his eyes squeezed shut, and Charlie wonders why they’ve never done it like this before. He repeats the motion, picking up a rhythm until Adam’s hips are coming up to meet him and Adam’s moans are more frequent.

“Charlie,” Adam gasps, “Charlie, pull off, I’m gonna come.” Charlie listens, switching his sucking for quickly jerking at Adam’s cock. Adam bucks up once more and spills over with a whine, cum hitting his stomach and Charlie’s hand. Charlie grins and works Adam through the aftershocks, tugging until Adam has nothing left to give.

Adam’s silent for a moment, then starts to laugh. He reaches down, tugging at Charlie’s hair again, this time trying to pull him forwards. “Come here,” he says, grabbing at Charlie’s hips. He crashes their lips together with an outstanding lack of grace. It should be gross, with the taste of himself still lingering in Charlie's mouth and the sweat pooled on both of them, but it’s only unabashedly _them_. Charlie kisses back, only pulling away when he realizes the mess on his hand is starting to dry.

“Hey. I’m gonna clean this up, okay?” he says. He gets up without waiting for an answer and grabs a ratty t-shirt from his hamper. He wipes his hand off quickly, then goes back to the bed and holds it out to Adam. Adam scrunches up his face.

“Disgusting. Where are the tissues?” Charlie rolls his eyes and tosses the box over to Adam, then sits back down on the bed. “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t last. I’m just–” Charlie shakes his head.

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, accompanied by a quick kiss. “It’s okay. Do you mind if I–” He motions towards himself, and Adam shakes his head, pulling his sweats back over himself. Charlie reaches a hand into his underwear and wraps his hand around himself, starting to move in a rhythmic motion he knows all too well. Adam tugs at him, kissing him as he rubs himself off, fingers wrapping around Charlie’s wrist gently. Charlie lets out a small gasp, more panting into Adam’s mouth than kissing him at this point. His thumb rubs across the head of his cock and then he’s gone. Adam kisses him through it. “See,” Charlie says with a small laugh once they’ve finally pulled away. “I didn’t last, either.” He wipes his hand off on the t-shirt still on his bed and tosses it back towards the hamper before he stands up and slips out of his boxers, grabbing a clean pair from the top of their cheap dorm dresser.

“Disgusting,” Adam says again while Charlie changes. “Really. That’s gross.” Charlie lays back down next to Adam and wraps an arm around his waist. He leans forward and nuzzles Adam’s nose with his own and presses a small peck to his lips.

“I’ll bring the laundry home this weekend, but I don’t want to worry about it now.” For a moment, Adam looks like he’s going to argue more, but then sighs and relaxes back into the mattress.

“You’re a weird person, you know that, Conway?”

“You’re one to talk, Banks.” Adam grins a soft lazy smile.

“Sure. You gonna stop talking now and kiss me, or–”

And with a challenge like that, Charlie can’t really say no.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos let Charlie skip class and get laid with his stoned boyfriend (and give me the motivation to write more of them. But really, Charlie is the cooler reason.)


End file.
